My Fiance is a Detective
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Aku sadar, meskipun sikapmu dingin dan seakan-akan tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu, tapi kau selalu memperhatikanku, memahamiku dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun ...


My Fiance is a Detective

Gendre: romance, drama

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: hati-hati dengan typoo, Eyd yang masih belum sempurna dan cerita yang mungkin akan membosankan bagi orang yang gak suka ama fic ala gui gui.

Summary: **Aku sadar, meskipun sikapmu dingin dan seakan-akan tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu, tapi kau selalu memperhatikanku, memahamiku dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun ...**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan langsung beranjak dari kasur empukku. Mandi, berpakaian dan menyiapkan bekal yang akan kubawa nantinya. Hari minggu ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Uchiha Sasuke, pria super tampan yang telah berhasil mencuri hati dan perhatianku. Pria menyebalkan yang sudah hampir satu tahun ini menjadi pacar sekaligus tunanganku juga.

Sekarang aku sudah mandi. Tubuhku sudah wangi, bekal untuk kami juga sudah siap, dan sekarang aku berdiri terpaku di depan cermin, menatap bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Baju terusan biasa dengan warna abu-abu yang kututupi dengan jaket tebal kesayanganku dan syal putih yang membalut leher jenjangku.

"Hm ... sepertinya sudah cukup," gumamku pelan. Aku tersenyum dihadapan cermin, berputar-putar sebentar, mengambil tas kesayanganku dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Sasuke_-kun_, cepat datang!

.

.

.

Wajahku memerah, tanganku terasa benar-benar dingin seperti es dan jantungku tidak pernah bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Saat ini aku dan dirinya sedang berjalan berdua, menelusuri jalan yang akan membawa kami menuju halte bus terdekat. Kami memang sudah sering kencan bersama tiap hujung minggu tapi perasaan yang ku alami tidak pernah berubah, aku tetap saja malu dan salah tingkah. Aku tetap tidak bisa bertingkah normal, wajahku tidak akan pernah berhenti memerah dan Sasuke? Sama seperti biasa. Pria irit bicara itu hanya diam tidak banyak bicara dan memasang raut wajah datar handalannya.

"Hari ini kita pergi ke Konoha _Winter Land_ dulu kan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke saat kami sudah masuk dalam bus dan berdiri di bagian belakang. Hah ... aku paling tidak suka kalau harus berdiri seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, penumpang bus penuh dan tidak ada satupun kursi penumpang yang kosong.

"Hn ..." Satu kata yang berisi dua huruf itu langsung membuatku bungkam dan tidak tahu harus membicarakan topik apa lagi agar kami tidak diam. Huh ... selalu seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami tetap diam dengan aku yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Aku tidak menghadap ke arahnya, entah kenapa aku malu sendiri. Hm ... meskipun capek berdiri tapi aku senang, dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Sasuke, dan berdiri di dekatnya.

Lima belas menit diperjalanan, tiba-tiba bus berhenti sejenak. Kulihat beberapa orang pria dan juga wanita menaiki bus yang kami tumpangi dan semakin membuat tempat ini semakin sesak saja. Aduh... penumpang semakin penuh sehingga kami harus berhimpitan.

"Permisi ..." Seorang pemuda yang tidak aku kenal berkata dengan nada lembut, mengetahui apa yang diinginkan pria tersebut aku langsung mundur sedikit dari tempatku berdiri dan membiarkan pria berkacamata hitam dengan rambut kuning terangnya itu berdiri dihadapanku.

"Terima kasih Nona," kata pemuda itu sambil memperlihatkan cengiran penuh semangatnya yang entah kenapa langsung membuatku merona. Ahhh ... aku memang selalu begini kalau melihat pria yang tampan, apalagi kalau pria itu berdiri dihadapanku dan mengajakku berbicara.

"Emm ..." Tidak mau wajah memerahku terlihat oleh pria asing tersebut aku langsung menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku, tapi aku sempat mencuri pandang kearahnya, pria itu menggunakan _earphone_ di telinga dan sibuk dengan ponsel hitam yang dipegangnya.

'_Pasti ponsel mahal._' kataku membatin.

Setelah semua penumpang masuk, bus kembali berjalan dan yang berdiri di sekeliling orang-orang dewasa yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pria tampan yang berdiri menghadapku tersebut, ah ... rasanya aku benar-benar beruntung bisa berdiri diantara dua pangeran tampan. Ups ...

"Jangan menatap pria lain saat kau sedang jalan berdua dengan tunanganmu, Nona!"

_Deg ..._

Bisikan pelan dari pria yang berdiri dibelakangku dan sempat kulupakan tersebut langsung membuat lamunanku buyar, aku kembali ke alam realita dan langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... _ano, go_ ..."

_Sreekk ..._

"_Eehh?"_

Bis yang kami tumpangi oleng seperti hilang kendali, tubuhku hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada Sasuke yang dengan sigap menarik punggungku dan membuat mungilku aman didalam pelukan hangatnya.

"A-ada apa i ..."

_Brakkk ..._

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan,tiba-tiba saja bus mengerem mendadak dan membuat tubuhku dan Sasuke-_kun _langsung oleng ke belakang. Tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi kan, Sasuke-_kun_?

"Kyaa!" kudengar teriakan-teriakan para penumpang wanita yang kaget dan aku hanya diam. Aku bersyukur tidak punya hobi suka berteriak jika ada sesuatu yang mengagetkanku. Yang aku lakukan hanya menutup mata, mengenggam erat tanganku dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku selalu seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang membuatku ketakutan.

"_Daijoubu?"_ Suara rendah Sasuke yang ku dengar langsung membuatku membuka mata. Ku dongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya dan langsung tersenyum kaku. Bisa kurasakan tangan besar Sasuke yang sekarang bertengger manis di bahuku, hm ... rasanya aku senang sekali.

"Hm ... _daijobu_!" jawabku dengan wajah yang aku tahu pasti sudah memerah.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Sasuke terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan bus ini tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak.

"Ada mayat di jalan, ada mayat! Bukan aku yang menabraknya!" Kudengar suara kalut Sang sopir bus yang menunjuk ke arah depan dengan wajah pucat.

"Mayat?" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Kulirik mata Sasuke takut-takut, matanya terlihat berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Haahhh ... aku bisa merasakan kalau minggu ini kencan kami tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai seorang _detective_ di kepolisian Konoha memang sangat tertarik dan lupa akan semuanya jika sudah menyangkut suatu kasus.

"Ha ... apa bus ini baru saja menabrak orang?"

"Aduh gawat, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sial kalau begini aku bisa terlambat!"

Berbagai macam perkataan yang keluar dari mulut penumpang ku dengar, aku hanya bisa terpaku. Tidak berani memikirkan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi, aku tidak mau tau. Aku paling takut jika harus melihat mayat yang bersimbah darah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku menggigil ketakutan apa lagi harus melihatnya.

"Sasuke ..." panggilku pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar dan jangan keluar!" kata Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk turun dan memeriksa keadaan. Sasuke memang sudah tahu dengan ketakutanku yang satu ini. Hm ... meskipun dingin dan irit bicara tapi Sasuke selalu mengerti keadaanku.

"Eem ..." Aku mengangguk dan menatap langkah kaki Sasuke yang mulai beranjak meninggalkanku, saat dia melewati pemuda yang menarik perhatianku, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan memberikan tatapan tidak biasanya pada pemuda yang sedang memejamkan mata, menghayati lagu yang didengarkannya melalui _earphone_ itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali, penumpang bus yang berada di sekelilingku mulai sibuk membicarakan penyebab bus ini berhenti, mereka saling berandai tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan sukses membuat aku langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kepalaku pusing... tanpa sadar aku sedikit melangkah maju dan langsung menyandarkan kepalaku pada tubuh kekar yang ada didepan. Sungguh... aku benar-benar pusing dan...

"Kau ketakutan?" Suara asing itu kudengar. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat sehingga membuat wajahku mau tidak mau langsung memerah. Pria asing dengan rambut kuning jabriknya itu mendekati wajahku, memegang pundakku dan berbisik pelan di telingaku. Sasuke-_kun_ ...

"Ano ... Bi-bisakah kau j-jauhkan w-wajahmu?" kataku takut-takut.

"Hmph ..." Pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan langsung kembali pada posisi awalnya, tapi kini dia berdiri sambil menatapku dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Padahal kau duluan yang mendekatiku, Nona..."

Glek ... kutelan ludah sebisa mungkin.

'_Sasuke-kun ...'_

"Sudah cukuplama, kau tidak ingin melihat tunanganmu itu?" kata Si pria aneh itu.

"Tidak, S-Sasuke-_kun_ menyuruhku untuk tetap ..."

"Kau takut melihat mayat kan,Hinata?"

"I-Iy ...Ehhh? "

Tunggu,ada yang aneh ...

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Hm ... kau menarik, Hinata." Pria misteri itu malah tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa dia mengenaliku?

'_Sasuke-kun ...'_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan bus, setelah itu ..." Suara supir bus yang begitu nyaring bisa terdengar sampai didalam. Aku tetap duduk sambil menggigit jari, kebiasaan lain yang sering kulakukan jika harus menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Pria itu sudah meninggal sebelum kau menabraknya paman." Kali ini aku mendengar suara Sasuke-_kun_.

"Hm ..." Senyumpun tidak bisa kusembunyikan lagi, Aku tahu, sebentar lagi Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau bisa pergi kencan Dengan Si _Teme_ itu Hinata," kata Si pria aneh yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih serius. Ku kerutkan dahiku, sedikit tidak suka dengan panggilan yang ditujukannya untuk Sasuke-_kun_.

"Kau siapa, Kakak Aneh! Kau mengenali kami?" tanyaku serius dengan wajah sedikit masam.

"Hahahahahaha, Kau lucu Hinata-_chan_." kata pria itu lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"_J-jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"_Sebentar lagi akan ada polisi datang kesini. Bilang pada inspektur yang bertugas untuk segera menelponku."_

"_Iya, tapi ... Siapa tuan?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Uchiha ... Sasuke?"_

"Hm ... Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sudah tau penyebab kematiannya." kataku tanpa sadar.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Huh ... orang itu lambat." Pria aneh itu ikut berbicara membuatku kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"A-aku t-tidak mau b-ber .."

"Emm, _Nani_?"

_Glek ..._

Gawat, pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_A-ano ..."_

"_Nani_?"

Sasuke-_kunnn_! Aku tidak suka jika harus berada di situasi seperti sekarang ini!

"Berhenti menggodanya, atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Sakura!"

_Sing ..._

Pangeranku datang ...

"Sasuke_-kun_ ..."

"Oi ..." Pria aneh itu protes saat dengan kasar aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. Aku langsung menjauh, mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ dan memeluk lengannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ kau m-mengenalnya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sepertinya Tanganmu Harus diberi pelajaran." Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaanku. Ahh ... kenapa hari ini aku merasa selalu diacuhkan?

"Hei, kau terlalu posesif_ Teme_. Aku hanya bercanda dengannya."

"Ckkk ..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi batinku bisa merasakan kalau mereka saling kenal dan hubungan mereka sangat akrab. Aku merasa yakin, tapi siapa dia? Sungguh, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.  
"Hey, bagaimana?" pria aneh itu bertanya.

"Sudah selesai, aku akan memberitahu Neji langsung siapa pelakunya nanti." Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti mengenali orang ini.

"Asyik, berarti sekarang aku bisa pergi ken ..."

"Kau tinggal disini dan pastikan tidak ada yang menyentuh mayat itu."

"Oi _Teme_, kau tidak bercanda kan? Sebentar lagi aku harus ken ..."

"Itu hukumanmu!"

"_Teme_ ... Kau tahu kan? Sakura-_chan_, pasti akan membunuhku!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"_Teme_, ayolah!" Pria aneh itu memasang wajah imut.

"Kau menjijikkan."

"_Teme_!" Pria itu memegang dasi Sasuke_-kun_ dan kembali merayunya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa diasingkan. Sedari tadi pertanyaanku sama sekali tidak dijawab.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, kalian saling kenal?" kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku dengan tenang.

"Menjauh dariku! _Dobe..."_ Lihat, aku kembali diacuhkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dia siapa?" Kucoba untuk tetap tenang.

"_Teme _... ayola, aku tidak mau tinggal disini..." Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu kesal saat pria pirang itu menggelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Dasar pria aneh...  
"Keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah!"

Kesal... kenapa mereka mengacuhkanku?

"_Tem_..."

"AKU TANYA, SIAPA DIA SASUKE-_KUNNNN_!"

Owari..

Fic gak jelas yang gui gui bikin sebagai pelepas stress. Karena gak mau nambah hutang, fic ini gui gui kasih tanda owari. Hag hag hag hag... menggantung? Emank... tapi label sebenarnya belum complete, kalau ada waktu, kesempatan dan ide, gui gui bikin kelanjutannya. Kalau enggak... ya owari sampe disini. Hm..  
tapi kayaknya nih emank harus bersambung deh ya?

Yosh... meskipun fic gui gui sejelek orang yang bikinnya, tapi gui gui tetap ingin melihat bagaimana tanggapan teman-teman, so.. mind to read and review? :D


End file.
